Thieves Guild
The Thieves Guild is a joinable organization where people who practice the stealth arts may talk with each other. While this guild is very casual on the inside, it is very mysterious on the outside. Citizens of Tamriel across are in dispute as to whether the guild even exists or not. Rules of the Thieves Guild #Never steal from another member of the guild. #Never kill anyone on the job. This is not the Dark Brotherhood. Animals and monsters can be slain if necessary. #Don't steal from the poor. The peasants and beggars are under the prsonal protection of the Gray Fox, particularly on the Waterfront. Finding and Joining the Guild There are four different ways of joining the Thieves Guild *The first method is by being thrown in jail nonviolent crime (or perhaps just committing nonviolent crimes). Once you have done so, someone will approach you the next time you rest with a message from the Gray Fox, Grandmaster of of the Thieves Guild. Upon reading this message, you will be given the Finding the Thieves Guild quest. *The second method is by reading a "Wanted" poster of the Gray Fox within Imperial City. Once you do this, you can arrange a meeting by asking beggars when you get their disposition high enough. Giving them 1 coin at a time may be more efficient than the usual bribe option to raise disposition, because for each coin you give them, you raise there disposition by 1. *The third method is talk with the beggars in various cities about Gray Fox. At first they will be hesitant to admit even that the Gray Fox exists, but if their disposition towards you is high enough, and you mention that you wish to work for the Gray Fox, you will be given the Finding the Thieves Guild quest. *Or one can simply wait around the waterfront where Armand Christophe waits with his torch around midnight and simply talk to Amusei, Methredhel and Armand until they trigger the challenge. *You can also raise disposition with Armand and the Join Thieves Guild option will up in the dialogue. *There is also an Argonian in Bravil named City Swimmer who tells you to go to the garden at midnight for answers. Ranks and Requirments Rank Descriptions *Pickpocket - Allows use of Ongar the World-Weary in Bruma as a fence, requires May the Best Thief Win. Note: it is easier if you just travel to Bruma and steal from the houses around Ongar's! Just make sure no one see's you. *Footpad - Requires 50 fenced, and Untaxing the poor. *Bandit - Requires 100 fenced, and The Elven Maiden. Allows use of Dar Jee in Leyawiin as a fence. *Prowler - Requires 200 fenced, and Ahdarji's Heirloom *Cat Burgalr - Requires 300 fenced, and Misdirection. Allows use of Luciana Galena in Bravil as a fence. *Shadowfoot - Requires 500 fenced, and Taking Care of Lex. Allows use of Orrin in Castle Anvil as a fence. *Master Thief - Requires 700 fenced, and Arrow of Extrication. Allows use of Fathis Ules in Imperial City Elven Gardens District as a fence. *Guildmaster - Requires 1000 fenced, and The Ultimate Heist. Receive Cowl of Nocturnal. Allowed into secret Thieves Guild Hideout, effectively gaining a resting place/house. Quests Miscellaneous *Finding the Thieves Guild *Independant Thievery - This quest continually updates as the player fences more stolen items. At each thresholdm a new Thieves Guild quest will become available. From S'Krivva in Bravil *Ahdarji's Heirloom *Misdirection *Lost Hisrories *Taking Care of Lex From The Gray Via his messengers, Methredhel and Amusei, or other possibly from any Guild Leader *Turning a Blind Eye *Arrow of Extrication *Boots of Springheel *The Ultimate Heist Known Members of the Thieves Guild\ Anvil *Orrin - Is a Fence. Is in Castle Anvil's Smithy. *The Stranger Bravil *Dro'shanji *Luciana Galena - Is a Fence *S'krivva - Is a Doyen *Varon Vamori Bruma *Helvius Cecia *Ongar the World-Weary - Is a Fence Cheydinhal *Ra-qanar Chorrol *Fathis Ules, in Imperial City or Chorrol. Check Sins of the Father quest. *Glistel *Malintus Ancrus Imperial City Waterfront *Armand Christophe - Is a Doyen *Carwen *Hillod the Outlaw *Isleif the Open Handed *Jair *Methredel *Myvryna Arano (Until The Elven Maiden) Talos Plaza *Dynari Amnis Temple District *Ancus Afranius Elven Gardens *Dovyn Aren *Fathis Ules - in Imperial City or Chorrol. Check Sins of the Father quest. *Mandil *Othrelos Imperial Prison *K'Baana Leyawiin *Ahdarji *Dar Jee - Is a Fence Skingrad *Othrelos *Reman Broder Related Literature *Followers of the Gray Fox *Gray Fox, Man or Myth? *Myth or Menace